Code Lyoko A New Era 2
by The Spirit That Wrote Lies
Summary: The continuation to Code Lyoko A New Era.
1. The Continuation

Code:Lyoko A New Era 2

by

Deshaun (Elijah) Mack

What Jeremie saw was something most frightening. It was in fact XANA (in his human form) trying to break into one of the newly created Guardian Tower, Jeremie's Guardian Tower! "What are you doing XANA." Jeremie asked coolly. "Well um... nothing really." XANA replied nervously. "I don't think that breaking into one of the five most knowledgeable towers on Lyoko is nothing." Jeremie told him getting even more annoyed.

"Well get prepared to fight Jeremie, and..." XANA was cut off because Jeremie's Lyoko Communication Device (LCD) beeped. "Hold on one second..." "What is it!" Jeremie said speaking into the device. It was Aelita. "Oh, thank heavens I've found you." "Why, what is it?" Jeremie asked. "Well Yumi and Ulrich are having problems." Aelita replied. "Well I noticed while I was on Earth, they seem to be fighting about something. Something having to do with an love affair." Jeremie explained. "Well if that's the truth then you might want to come back here immediately!" Aelita said hurriedly. "Why?" Jeremie asked worried. "Well, let's just say you need to." Aelita said. "Okay." Jeremie replied pressing the LCD. "XANA I'm gonna have to rain check. "But uh..." But it was to late Jeremie was long gone.

Jeremy arrived on Earth within minutes. "Sigh, it's always something, I hate being in the middle of these things." Jeremy said to himself, than went on his way out the factory. As Jeremy was walking through the forest on his way to GTA he saw Aelita. "Well, I see you couldn't handle being between those two." Jeremy said to Aelita's worried face. "You know..." Jeremy said continuing. "Being in the midst of all this stuff it reminds me of us." "Uh... yeah it kind of does, well um... you know why we couldn't continue going out." Aelita replied. "Aelita you ended it, everything was just fine until you said you weren't ready to become a serious couple yet!" Jeremy said. "Well it was because of XANA and stuff and... Aelita was cut off. "And what..." Jeremy was now looking into Aelita's eyes, and now they were closer than ever. As Jeremy took Aelita's hand into his own he said. "Don't forget I still love you, and I always will." And at that exact moment they leaned in for passionate love driven kiss. They kissed for what seemed hours. But they soon broke apart to breath. "Jeremy, the truth is that I do still love you and I'm now ready to be with you." Aelita said with tears in her eyes. "That's good to hear." Jeremy said, leaning in for another kiss. They broke apart after a few more minutes. "Uh... I thought we were supposed to be somewhere?" Aelita asked. "Oh... yeah come on. Jeremy replied, taking Aelita's hand and rushing her to the school.

They arrived at the school in a matter of minutes, both Jeremy and Aelita rushed to Odd and Ulrich's room. They opened the door of the room and noticed Odd sitting at his desk. "Nice to finally see you Einstein, those two have been going at each other for some time now." Odd explained. "Uh.. well we got caught up in something. Jeremy explained smiling at Aelita. "Well you two better get to the Girl's corridor before they kill each other. "Okay, were off see ya later odd." Aelita said, leading Jeremy out the room.

They got to Yumi's room in minutes. Jeremy could hear Ulrich and Yumi arguing inside as he reached for the doorknob. "I hope were not to late." Jeremie said, as he opened the door. Aelita and Jeremy both could hardly stand the noise already. "How could you do such a thing, and to me your... ex-boyfriend!?" Ulrich asked. "Ulrich, I'm so sorry please forgive me." Yumi pleaded. "Forgive you, Yumi when you arrived you ran up to me and told you loved me and gave me a nice kiss. I see what 30 minutes later and I see you crying and here I am wondering whats wrong. You don't love me, one question ?!" Ulrich exclaimed. "What?" Yumi asked "Stay the fuck out of my life. For now I don't want nothing to do with you!" Ulrich said leaving. Yumi was stunned that he would actually talk to her like that. Yumi said to herself "Wow I guess I did hurt him." "Uh... Aelita I'll see you later." Jeremy said, following after Ulrich while Aelita stayed to talk to Yumi.


	2. The Meeting

Code:Lyoko A New Era 2

by

Elijah Mack

Aelita sits next to Yumi and asks her. "Why are you doing this?" "I'm not doing anything wrong, I just can't be with him right now." Yumi replied. "What do you mean you're not doing anything, you broke the heart of the man you love." Aelita said. "So you're against me too." Yumi replied. "It's not about being wrong or right, it's about you needing to understand the fact that if you didn't want to be with Ulrich you should have told from the start. Instead of playing with his emotions." Aelita explained. "What do you mean I was playing with his emotions!?" Yumi exclaimed. "I mean; when you first got here you ran up to Ulrich and you hugged and kissed and you told him you loved him, but the next day you acted like you couldn't stand him." Aelita explained. "And you know this how?" Yumi asked curious. "Come on, you think a secret that big would stay a secret for long, the next day Jeremy came and told me everything." Aelita explained.

"Why are we fighting Aelita, I know what I did was wrong and I can't change the past... so I've made my mind up I want to be with William." Yumi explained. "Well if you've made up your mind than I'm happy for you."Aelita replied. Meanwhile outside Jeremy is still talking to a very upset Ulrich. "Man, she will realized that she lost out on a great guy" He said trying to cheer up is friend. I understand all that but I love her and it might take a while to really except that she left me." Ulrich said. A few minutes of silence went by. "Sigh, I still love her but I can't let her off that easy." Ulrich thought to himself. "Well Ulrich it's pretty late I'm going back to the dorm rooms, you coming?" Jeremy asked. "Uh... yeah in a few minutes." Ulrich replied. "Well, okay see ya." Jeremy said, leaving to his room.

Jeremy left and, Ulrich sat in the darkness for a few minutes before going to his room.

The next day, Ulrich was getting ready to goto the school library, Odd came into there room. "Whoa! what happened to you, I didn't see you come in the room last night." Ulrich said, turning around to look at Odd. "Uh... well I was caught sneaking into the girl's corridor, so I had to sleep in the boiler room." Odd explained. "Well that must have been horrible, um... I have to go so see ya later." Ulrich said, leaving out the door. As Ulrich was walking down the stairs he met this girl. "Hey, you're Ulrich Stern right." The girl said. "Uh yeah... how did you know that?" Ulrich asked, confused. "Uh well I know a lot of people in the school." The girl replied. "Oh well would you like to walk with me to the Library, if that's where you're going?" Ulrich asked, smiling. "Uh that is where I'm going and, yes." The girl replied. They walked and talked the rest of the way to the Library.

They finally reached the Library. "Oh well I guess this is our stop." The girl said. "I guess it is, shall we go in?" Ulrich asked. "Uh, yeah... um no wait I forgot my Access Card in my room I have to go back. But it was nice meeting you." The girl said. "Uh... wait what's your name?" Ulrich asked. It's Alexia." The girl called back. "Well um what's your number?" Ulrich asked. "Well... here." Alexia said, pulling out a marker pen and writing her number on his hand. "Call me!" Alexa called from the end of the hallway. "I will!" Ulrich called back smiling.

When Alexia was out of view Ulrich turned around and saw a key slot. "Insert Access Card please." They key slot said. Ulrich did what the key slot asked of him. When he entered the key card the door opened to reveal a beautiful chrome library. Ulrich walked up to the check in/check out counter and asked if he could check something in. "Yes you may." The librarian woman said. In a matter of seconds the books that were on the counter had disappeared. Ulrich turned around after he received a print out of his library record. Ulrich then led himself out of the library.

After going to two of his classes, Ulrich got a call from Yumi telling him to meet her in her room.


End file.
